Fox Bite, Bee Sting
by shugo tensai
Summary: Bleach xover, Naruto encounters Soi Fong's Zanpakuto Suzumebachi one evening watch as he grows to give the ninja world huge surprises and maybe some heart attacks on the way with his zanpakuto and the kyuubi by his side. And what's this? The shun shun rikka? Shinonaru slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody, I know I should not be attempting any new stories but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. I think it's better to write while I still have the idea going than to leave it and forget. Any way onwards.**

**Warnings: Yaoi **

**Chapter one**

The village of Konohagakure no Sato could be said to be a peaceful place in the evenings, for it was the hour when couples took walks together, spouses came home to one another and the sun had begun sinking into the sky painting it orange and purple and many other colours in the spectrum. But this evening was not peaceful for some inhabitants of the village or rather one inhabitant of the village who was at the moment running for his dear life.

Uzumaki Naruto, he was many things at the age of seven. A prankster, an idiot(depending on who you asked) but none of those titles followed him around like the one he hated most: demon child. A great tragedy in the form of a mass of Chakra known as the nine tailed fox or the Kyuubi no Kitsune, struck Konoha it killed thousands of men, women and children and rampaged until it was defeated by Konoha's greatest hero the Yondaime Hokage. But the beast did not die, it was sealed into the belly of a baby born that day named Uzumaki Naruto. While the Yondaime wanted Naruto to grow up loved and to be viewed as a hero, Naruto instead grew up scorned by the villagers for doing what they could not, for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. Then thereafter he was referred to as the demon itself who struck out against the village with no one wanting to realize the difference.

That is why at this moment Naruto was running for his life from a mob of angry villagers who made it their sacred duty to hunt him down and beat the tar out of him, whenever he wandered out to look for food. Naruto ran through Konoha with the mob trailing after him, his legs were tired as he had been running for almost an hour but he couldn't stop now, lest he wants the mob after him to catch up. He followed the shadier streets of Konoha and soon wound up in a dead ended alley far from witnesses, not that they would help even if they were there. He was about to turn back when he found his path blocked way angry villagers. Naruto panted and tried to force his way through the crowd but he was thrown back against the wall, hitting it with a solid thump. The blonde nearly blacked out but forced himself to stay awake. Who knows what the mob would do to 'wake him up' Naruto gulped as they rushed at him all at once, they chanted as they hit him, cursing his existence, all the blonde could do was cry out and hope somebody heard.

"Help!" he screamed, only for a foot to stomp his stomach.

"No one is going to help you, can't you see they all want you dead." A civilian said. Naruto coughed up blood and tried to weakly crawl to safety but the mob was having none of that. "Help." Naruto whimpered weakly, he hoped someone or something would come to his rescue, he feared he wouldn't make it this time.

Pink eyes snapped open at the sound of a weak call for help, Suzumebachi nearly cried in joy after years of waiting her new wielder had finally awoken. Another cry for help halted her excitement, her wielder needed her, they needed her help. Determination flashed across her pink eyes. It was time to move. Suzumebachi soon found herself in the sewer that was her wielder's mindscape. 'He must be going through some real problems if his mind's this bad.' The Zanpakuto thought as she flew through her new master's mind. She soon happened upon a giant fox with its nine tails waving around sadly as it watched a screen.

"Hey!" Suzumebachi called waving her hand and stinger to get the fox's attention. The creature turned to look at her. Satisfied that she had succeeded in capturing his attention she spoke. "What are you doing in my master's mind? Are you also a Zanpakuto?" she asked. The fox chuckled.

"No I am not a sword spirit, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this child who is your master is my container." The beast explained.

"What is going on with my wielder I heard him call for help." She said remembering why she was there in the first place. The Kyuubi's expression turned grim and he inclined with his head for her to take a look at the screen. Suzumebachi watched with growing horror as her master, the Kyuubi container was assaulted mercilessly while he cried for help. "Why are they doing this?" she asked feeling herself grow angry.

"Because of me." The Kyuubi said remorsefully. Seeing the Zanpakuto's confused stare he continued. "I attacked the village seven years ago, and the only way to stop me was to seal me inside the child that you see before you. The fools of the village saw him as my reincarnation and have treated him like that ever since." The fox explained.

"What did you attack the village?" Suzumebachi asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"I did not do it freely, a man called Uchiha Madara cornered me and used his dojutsu known as the sharingan on me, I was rendered temporarily insane. In that state I attacked the village." Kyuubi explained sadly.

"What have you been doing in here, why haven't you helped him?" Suzumebachi asked.

"Because of the seal, I cannot do anything but lend him chakra. An energy he cannot control yet." Kyuubi replied. "Only the container can get rid of the seal." He added.

"Well I'm not restricted by some seal." Suzumebachi said with a growl, he reiatsu glowed and soon she found herself in the beside her master. She wondered how she was able to freely manifest but she left the thought alone, it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"What's this a little bug?" One of the villagers sneered. Suzumebachi growled loudly, despite her diminutive height. She was stunned for a moment wondering how he could see her.

"Leave this child alone, he has done nothing to you, he doesn't even fight back and all you do is beat him. You're all just a bunch of cowards!" Suzumebachi screamed.

"Tch what would you know, you're just some fly. Nothing more than a bug to be crushed under our shoes." The man said. Suzumebachi flickered for brief moment. To the civilians it looked like a flicker, but in that moment she had used her shikai move, nigeki kessatsu or death in two steps. The man who spoke was swallowed up by a butterfly shaped crest and had vanished into oblivion.

"Is there anybody else who wants to test me?" she asked, her voice was sickly sweet. The kind that promised pain for anybody who defied her. The mob cleared faster than Yoruichi using shunpo. Suzumebachi turned to the child who was bleeding out, she could see his wounds closing up and that relieved her because she could not make heads or tails of the medical stuff.

"Thank you fairy-san." The boy said, his voice was hoarse. Probably from screaming out. Suzumebachi flew in front of him hovering just above his nose.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied, she nodded as if in approval.

"Well Naruto-kun, I am Suzumebachi and I am your sword." She told him. Naruto gained a confused expression. Suzumebachi flew to a dark corner of the alley and tugged out a sheathed Wakizashi with a yellow hilt, Naruto help her pull it out since he noticed her other hand was encased in a stinger.

"That is my sealed form, I will teach you how to wield me perfectly Naruto-kun." Suzumebachi said to him. "Together we will be strong." She said.

Time skip Three years later Naruto is 10

It had been three years since Naruto had met Suzumebachi and Kyuubi, Naruto was happy to hear that the demon fox was not as bad as everyone made him out to be. He also learned the name of the fox was Kurama. Suzumebachi had been happy that her master had heard her name the very first time she said it, not many Zanpakuto could boast about their masters hearing them immediately they spoke. She began teaching Naruto everything she knew both her own skills and those of her former mistress or at least gave him the theories. Naruto lacked the reiatsu to pull the techniques off but with the help of the Kyuubi, they were able to find great chakra substitutes and the rest Naruto developed on his own. Into the beginning of the first year Suzumebachi had taught Naruto speed techniques and substituted shushin for shunpo, his shushin was simple without unnecessary elements like smoke or leaves, it was a teleport technique quite like shunpo. She also taught him to improve his stealth using pranks and bright clothing. Now, even if Naruto wore the sun, no one could spot him even in plain sight. The next years were spent combining all of the above as well as adding kenjutsu to the mix. Naruto still had to use her sealed form after all. Suzumebachi and Kurama found it funny that after meeting them Naruto had developed an obsession with hornets, bees, foxes and other things that related to the three. His favourite colours were yellow, black and orange and his items and as well as clothes were mostly black and yellow though he still wore a bright orange jumpsuit. By the time Naruto had started the academy he was well ahead in what they were going to teach him as well as above his peers. Suzumebachi was disgusted by how lax the academy was stating 'If this is how they were going to prepare soldiers then the war was already lost.' Naruto couldn't help but agree, Ninja were soldiers and while it was good to know the historical events that took place, it should not be a priority. But still Suzumebachi and Kurama wanted him to get good grades and for that he had to pay the utmost attention. As a result of that Naruto ended up somewhere around average in the class, it would have been higher but some of the academy instructors wanted to sabotage his education. Naruto would then skip those classes to train with his Zanpakuto or the Kyuubi. He still maintained his grades thanks to extra credit work with the academy instructor Umino Iruka who didn't hate him for the Kyuubi and was the only one able to catch Naruto after a successfully pulled prank. But maybe that was because Naruto didn't want him to look through the whole village for him.

Naruto, Suzumebachi and Kurama decided they would wait until Naruto was fully made a ninja before he could reveal his skills, knowing the villagers they would not stand for it if the demon child was as clever and cunning as the fox he housed. So Naruto put up a convincing mask of an empty headed, orange wearing, ramen loving dope. Iruka also helped him hide his test scores and gave fake ones to him in class to further cement the illusion, so far it was only Iruka that knew the true Naruto. A smart diligent young man with a heart of gold and a will of stone or in this case fire.

It was another boring day at the academy, Naruto tried to keep himself awake long enough to hear what Iruka was talking about, he summarised it had something to do with the Shodaime's treaty with Kumogakure. 'A treaty that is no longer valid.' Naruto grumbled under his breath, the stuff in the text books were out dated and Iruka was trying his best to keep the students informed about current events which included the part about the treaty no longer being valid.

"It feels like this class is going to drag on forever." Naruto whined to Suzumebachi who was lounging in his mindscape with Kurama.

"It probably will." The hornet Zanpakuto said nonchalantly. Naruto groaned mentally. The classes soon halted for recess and no one was more overjoyed than Naruto. Recess meant silence and no squabbling from all of Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto sat on his wooden swing a rocked back and forth slowly, letting the light breeze blow on him. No one would come to the swing because according to them, he had 'tainted' it. Naruto was just glad he didn't have to share it with annoying eleven year olds. It would be two more years before the graduated and became ninja and even then there was a possibility he might fail due to prejudices. Soon Naruto got bored of his swing and walked through the village, he arrived at a well kept garden and smiled, one thing he loved about Konoha was the scenery, it was one of the things that kept him here. Screw the people if anyone hurt his precious flowers he would sting them to death! He smelled them and smiled, no one knew he took particular care of this garden so it would blossom and bloom beautifully. With his visit to the garden done Naruto shushin'ed to the academy, making sure no one saw him, but someone did a certain dark sunglasses wearing Aburame. 'Uzumaki Naruto it seems there is more to you than what meets the eye.' He thought.

Naruto was in the woods taking note of the hornet and bee hives, he had cultivated with Suzumebachi's help, they were thriving successfully under his watchful eyes and the eyes of another stranger. Naruto knew someone was also helping him watch after his bees and hornets but no one he knew came to mind. So he just let the person continue, hoping he or she didn't have some sinister plot. The blonde was taking notes on the growth of Colony A which he had fed chakra, when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Naruto had his Wakizashi out in an instant, he didn't care what position the ninja or civilian he was about to gut occupied, he would not let them near his hives.

A young boy came out of the bushes, he wore a beige high collared coat with a hood and sunglasses, his pants were maroon in colour and he wore dark sunglasses which let no one see his eyes.

"You're from the academy." Naruto stated sheathing his sword. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I am Aburame Shino and I am quite impressed with the colony of bees and hornets you have cultivated." Shino replied in a stoic tone. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. He coughed lightly into his hand and tried to look dignified.

"Thank you, I assume you are the mysterious helper that tends to them when I am not available?" Naruto asked. Shino nodded. "I am also very impressed with your work, Colony C and D have thrived under your watch I almost thought they were not going to make it." Naruto admitted honestly. Shino nodded again, he was happy to find a kindred spirit in his appreciation of insects.

"You care a lot about these hives don't you?" Shino asked. Naruto smiled, a real smile not the one's he wore to make a fool of himself in class. It was a small smile but it had a huge meaning. Trust.

"Yes I do." The blonde, orange wearing ninja replied.

A friendship formed between the two bug lovers and every day after the academy classes were over they would go to the garden or look after Naruto's hives. One day while Naruto was staring at the flowers blooming in the garden of the academy Shino asked him a question he wanted to avoid.

"Naruto-kun, I have noticed the hateful looks and stares whenever we walk to the garden, I want to know why that is." Shino said watching some bees pollinate the buttercups he and Naruto had recently planted. Naruto turned to him with a look that said 'You're not going to drop this are you?' Shino responded with a shrug.

"It's just like how most people cannot understand how your clan is host to a swarm of insects. I also am a host to something, but it is loved even less than your kikaichuu." Naruto said watching as a gentle breeze blew through the garden carrying the scent of flowers though the air.

"It's a village secret isn't it?" Shino asked, though it was more than an observation.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Whatever it is, I promise I will not hate you." Shino said. Naruto turned to him with a small smile. "I trust you to tell me when you are ready." Shino said adjusting his glasses. Naruto nodded and they turned back to the butter cups.

Sunset came once more with its orange-reds and pinkish purples, Naruto remembered when he met Suzumebachi at a time like this. It was his best and worst memory.

"He'd be good for you." Suzumebachi said, she had manifested out of the sword and was flying around lazily while Naruto did his academy assignment in his apartment. It was no longer the run down thing it used to be, with the Kyuubi teaching Naruto basic sealing. The blond had enough imagination to assign defence seals all over the building, since he practically owned it anyway. He and Suzumebachi brought back what furniture they could get and also abandoned knick knacks, it was all they could do the make the place feel lived in, money had to be spent on important things like food and clothing as well as ninja supplies for later use.

"Who would Suzume-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Shino duh!" The small Zanpakuto said, Naruto blushed. Kurama chuckled in his mind.

"I agree kit, he would be a fine mate." The fox said. Naruto did a wonderful impression of a gold fish that evening.

Time skip two years Naruto is 12

The time for the genin exams were here again and all the academy students were getting ready to take the exams that would determine if they could be ninja or not.

"Naruto the genin exams are today." Iruka said as they stopped by Naruto's favourite Ramen stand.

"I know that Iruka-sensei." Naruto said eating his ramen, this was his third bowl already, turns out his training and Kyuubi chakra burned more calories than exercising on fire. Iruka paid for the meal and dragged Naruto from the table before he could add more to the bill. They both began walking to the academy.

"I mean are you going to keep your mask up or are you going to give them all you've got?" the chuunin asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Why? Graduating at the top of the class is just for show. We both know what they teach at the academy has nothing to do in a real scenario. I mean flower arranging, come on! Don't get me wrong I love flowers but the course has no merits in a real situation. Might be useful if you are posing as a wedding planner but it's just a useless skill." Naruto said. Iruka nodded know it was true, but courses like that were added under the orders of the civilian council. "They could at least substitute it with poisons, how to make antidotes, how to make said poisons, which plants are more dangerous." Naruto continued. The academy doors came into view, Iruka told Naruto get to class while he fetched the papers for the written portion of the exams.

Naruto entered the classroom and took in the sights, fangirls fighting over Sasuke who ignored them, that was normal. Everyone else was either talking with their classmates or reviewing last minute for the exams. Naruto took the empty seat next to Shino and smiled at the dark haired Aburame.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked. Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and Naruto translated that as 'I was born ready.' Naruto giggled and Shino was glad for his high collar because it hid his blush. Naruto was always able to get through his calm facade and Shino didn't know how he did it. "To be truthful I am a little nervous, I have too much chakra for a regular bunshin so I hope my back up plan works." Naruto told him. Shino nodded in understanding. Hinata took a seat beside them the shy Hyuga heiress pushed her thumbs against each other while breathing in deeply. Naruto remembered how he met her, after saving her from a group of bullies, she became one of his friends.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun, Sh-Shino-kun." She greeted quietly.

"I guess you're nervous about the exams too." Naruto said knowingly. Hinata nodded. Naruto gave her his usual foxy grin. "Don't worry Hinata you're one of most clever Kunoichi in our class." Naruto said. Hinata gave a small smile.

"Th-thank you Naruto-K-kun." Hinata said with a huge blush.

"Anytime." Naruto replied.

The written test was relatively simple, once Naruto had gotten rid of the genjutsu he was sure Mizuki had put there. He was sure he passed with at least an average score. Next came the accuracy throws. Sasuke got 9 out of 10 in his shuriken throw and 10 out of 10 in his kunai throws. Next came Shikamaru, he got 5 out of 10 Shuriken and 6 out of 10 in his kunai throws, Kiba, Ino and Sakura made 7 out of 10 in both kunai and shuriken throws the rest either made score that had failed them this part of the exam or just enough to help them pass. It was surprisingly Shino, Hinata and Naruto that made 10 out of 10 in that portion in the exam, much to the pride and anger of some of the spectators. Iruka patted Naruto on his back and gave him a secret smile. Naruto returned it. Sasuke and his fangirls of course fumed especially since Naruto was seen as the 'dobe' of the class despite being just average.

"Alright gather round students, this is the taijutsu portion of the exam and the second to the last test before you become genin." Iruka announced. He directed the students to a wide circle and created a simple but durable mud clone. "The objective of this is to see how well you can use the academy taijutsu or your clan taijutsu to dispel this clone or knock it out of the circle. Any and all forms of taijutsu are allowed as well as ninja tools but no ninjutsu is allowed." Iruka said. Mizuki came up and began giving instructions.

"You heard what Iruka said so line up and prepare to battle." He said, he glanced toward Naruto who was simply observing the plum blossoms of the academy's tree. 'I can't believe that brat passed both portions of the exam after I used genjutsu on him. He really is a demon.' Mizuki thought.

Sasuke got into the ring with a blank look, he went into the standard academy taijutsu stance and rushed at the clone of Iruka-sensei. The clone dodged Sasuke's first punch and blocked the round house kick that the Uchiha threw his way. Sasuke jumped back and threw some kunai, while the clone avoided the kunai he didn't notice Sasuke come behind in a chop him at the back of his head. The clone dispelled changing back into mud.

"Well done Sasuke." Iruka praised writing something down. "Alright then next in line please enter the circle." It was only after Iruka said that, that Naruto moved from watching the plum blossoms, they looked nice this time, he remembered it had been a while since someone watered the tree. He was last in line but that gave him time to think with his two tenants.

"I can't wait to start going on missions." Naruto said to Kurama and Suzumebachi.

"Me too, this academy stuff is so boring the most interesting this has been watching these pathetic kids spar." The Kyuubi groaned. Suzumebachi tsked.

"Kurama, you know better than to insult the future generation of Konoha." She warned.

"She's right." Naruto said. "They are the future, but Konoha has been too lax, so in a way Kurama-kun is also right." Naruto said. He watched some of the civilian born ninja-to-be battle and found them lacking, while the clan children had the advantage of being trained by experienced ninja in their clan, they still weren't better. Only a few exceptions. He watched as Hinata Juken'ed the clone until it dispelled Naruto cheered for her as she walked off blushing. Kiba also used his clan's taijutsu, a combination of his and Akamaru's attacks dispelled the clone after a few minutes. Naruto cheered for Shino as he entered the circle. Shino got in to a stance, and like Sasuke he charged forward and delivered a sweeping kick to the clone's legs, the clone jumped to avoid Shino but missed the punch that struck him squared in the nose. The clone jumped back and rushed toward Shino who readied himself with a kunai, the clone threw a punch and Shino dodged, kicking the clone's feet from under him the clone dispelled when it hit the ground. Naruto smiled brightly at Shino but the blonde could not tell if the other returned it or not.

"Up next is you Naruto." Iruka said, Naruto entered the circle and readied himself for the fight. The clone stared back at him. "Alright, begin."

Naruto's goal was just actually to knock the clone out of the circle, he didn't really want to show off, like Sasuke. He would take the 'Shikamaru' approach and only do enough to pass.

"Here I go." Naruto said to himself as he ran forward, throwing some shuriken as he did so, the clone had no choice by to jump back to avoid the incoming projectiles. Naruto kicked at the clone, once again forcing it to move back. Using his speed to his advantage, Naruto delivered a sweeping kick to the clone who jumped and the a round house kick which knocked the clone out of the circle. Iruka nodded in approval while Mizuki glared at the blonde. "Well done all of you, we only have the ninjutsu portion of the exam before the passing student receive their forehead protectors." Iruka said.

Once the students were back in the class room, Iruka told them that they would be called one by one to take the exam in another room. Naruto sat by Shino wringing his hands nervously, he was just as bad as Hinata.

"I feel there is nothing to worry about Naruto." Shino said resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto breathed nervously and continued to do the sitting equivalent of pacing.

"I know, but still it's worrying, I mean this could make or break my ninja career." Naruto said.

"D-don't worry Na-Naruto-kun I'm sure e-everything will g-go smoothly." Hinata said. Naruto calmed down a little at her words.

"You guys are right maybe I am just panicking for nothing." He said. Just the Sasuke walked into the room wearing his forehead protector. He looked toward Naruto and smirked.

"Your turn dobe though I wonder why you try you probably won't pass." He said condescendingly. Naruto glared at him.

"You should really get off your high horse Uchiha or it's going to end you someday." Naruto said. Sasuke sneered and took a seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Mizuki said bringing up a file. Naruto nodded. "Please perform Kawarimi." He said. Naruto exchanged himself with a nearby chair perfectly, and since Iruka was right beside him, he could not wrongly fail Naruto. He mentally growled at the thought. "Now henge." He said trying to find fault in the Kyuubi container. Naruto's henge was a perfect copy of the Sandaime Hokage. Mizuki forced a smile, he went on to the next jutsu which was Naruto's worst hoping he would fail. "Please perform a bunshin Naruto." He said with a hidden smirk. Naruto nodded and focused suddenly three replicas of him appeared. "WHAT!" Mizuki shouted, he expected Naruto to fail at this portion of the test but he passed with flying colours.

"Is something wrong Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"I'm fine." Mizuki lied, Iruka handed Naruto his forehead protector and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you." Iruka said to the blonde. Naruto smiled before putting the protector around his neck. Mizuki seethed as he watched the two, he was going to use Naruto get the forbidden scroll by telling him it was a makeup exam but the stupid brat passed when he was supposed to be dead last. Mizuki had seen his test scores the ranged from F's to D's to C's there was no way the kid would have passed all the portions of the exam unless he was hiding intelligence from the beginning. And Mizuki refused to acknowledge he had been tricked by the fox kid.

Naruto went back to the classroom, smiling. Shino raised an eyebrow translation: 'Didn't I say you would pass?' Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes I should have listened to you, oh great Shino, how could I ever have doubted your wisdom." Naruto said sarcastically, Hinata giggled. Shino shook his head in amusement.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." Suzumebachi said as she whizzed around the apartment. "I knew you could do it." She said.

" Well it's all thanks to you and Kurama-kun that I passed in the first place." Naruto said setting his school bag on the table. "Thank you, both of you. Without you guys I don't know how I would have made it out of the alley that night, let alone get through the genin exams." Naruto said sincerely. The Kyuubi smiled in his mind and Suzumebachi flew to sit on his shoulder.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." The hornet Zanpakuto replied.

"Indeed. No one would ever thank the biju in them for anything in their life." Kyuubi said. That night Naruto slept blissfully while Mizuki was caught trying to steal the forbidden scroll which Naruto had learned Kage bunshin from a long time ago.

The next day Naruto had a full western styled meal of eggs, bacon and toast which he was able to shop for thanks to a handy technique called henge. He left his apartment and took the roof tops to the academy, surprising many ninja who knew he was just an academy student. He landed by his usual swing and walked at a leisure pace toward the building. As he approached he could already hear the squabbling fangirls of one Uchiha Sasuke. He entered the class took a seat near Sasuke because his usual seat was occupied. He hoped for a peaceful morning but forsook the wish as soon as he sat down, the classroom filled with screaming brats after all.

"Is it me or do they get louder every time?" Suzumebachi asked.

"I actually think they do." Naruto replied resting his head on the table, he decided to take a light nap but it was disturbed when one Haruno Sakura and her 'rival in love' Yamanaka Ino burst into the classroom head to head and neck to neck.

"Everyone knows Sasuke-kun is mine Ino-pig." Sakura screeched. Ino snorted loudly.

"As if! Sasuke wouldn't want a giant forehead girl like you." Ino retorted, the two continued to scream at the top of their lungs at each other until they noticed Naruto. Naruto stared lazily at them her regarded the two and gauged their skills, Haruno Sakura one of Sasuke's most fanatical fangirls. Naruto for the most part avoided her, her name meant cherry blossom and her hair was the same colour but that was where the similarity stopped. Yamanaka Ino, a feisty blond with a degree of ninja training due to her family background, she and Naruto hung out at her family shop due to their mutual love of all things flower related. Ino was about to greet her friend when Sakura spoke.

"And just what do you think you are doing in my seat idiot?" Sakura asked, her eyes blazed in fury and promised pain if she didn't like the answer. If Naruto was a lesser man, he would hightail it out of there, but he wasn't and the rest of the class looked on in anticipation of what would come next.

"I thought you were the top kunoichi, when a sitting muscle is planted firmly to the surface of an object it is called sitting." Naruto said smirking, some of the class snickered as did Ino who was standing beside Sakura. Even Sasuke cracked a smile before remembered it was unbecoming of the Uchiha clan and frowned. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and turned to use force.

"Naruto you better move or I'll move you!" She hissed in anger. Naruto snorted.

"I'd like to see you try." He said. Sakura made a fist and struck out, Naruto dodged and her hand hit the table, hard enough to dent it. She recoiled in pain. "I told you." Naruto sang. Iruka took that moment to come into the class. He took note of the scene, Sakura cradling her hand and glaring holes at Naruto, said blonde ignoring her and Sasuke being...well Sasuke. He sweat dropped.

"Good morning... I suppose I shouldn't call you students anymore because as from today you are all ninja, the future generation of your village and your clans. But beware the life of a ninja is not an easy one." He said before calling out team placements. "Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto perked up at his name.

"I hope you get teammates you can work with." Kurama said.

"Me too." Suzumebachi added Naruto agreed, he knew he would work with anybody, so long as it wasn't a fangirl.

"Haruno Sakura..." Iruka called out next, Sakura glared at him and he glared back even harsher, why was he stuck with her of all people the only thing that would make it worse would be...

"And Uchiha Sasuke." If Naruto had no self control his wail of anguish would have been heard throughout the elemental countries but he did the opposite and remained silent, he had no problem with Sasuke, but the other boy sort of put his problems on a pedestal, Naruto wanted to tell him that during the Kiri civil war countless families lost their clans but that would be revealing too much plus he wanted to extend the hand of friendship to Sasuke, Kami knows the other boy needed it. He sent an apologetic look to Shino, he knew the other boy really wanted to be his teammate along with Hinata and Naruto really wanted to be theirs also.

"See that piggy the power of love triumphs." Sakura said to Ino. Suzumebachi wondered if she could beat the stuffing out of the pink haired girl.

"Team eight will be, Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuga and Aburame Shino." Iruka announced, Shino gave no visible indicator of his emotions but Naruto knew he was at least relieved to be paired up with Hinata, but their team wouldn't be complete. Akamaru barked and Kiba patted his head while cheering. Hinata shyly looked up at Naruto who smiled at her.

"Team nine still active, and Team ten will be... Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." Ino sighed in relief at least she was with two of her childhood friends, Shikamaru muttered about how troublesome it was going to be and Choji ate some potato chips. "We will take a short break and when you return your jounin instructors will return to pick you up." Iruka said.

Shino, Naruto and Hinata sat under the tree with Naruto's swing. Shino and Naruto sat on the grassy floor while Hinata took the swing, they ate the bento boxed they had packed for the day.

"You changed your outfit." Shino said as he ate. Naruto nodded. Gone was the orange monstrosity, it was replaced with a black muscle shirt, black standard but durable shinobi pants and a black and yellow kimono styled jacket, his shoes were not ninja sandals like the average shinobi, but lightweight boots that stopped at his knees. Hinata had decided not to change her outfit and the only change Shino had made to his own outfit was the removal of the hood, his slightly afro style hair never failed to get Naruto's attention.

"Orange would get me killed on a mission and I am not one to boast of my unparalleled stealth skills. I love orange but I think it's also time that I worked on my showing more of myself, my true self I mean." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, was nothing if not practical and that practicality applied in everything he did. So leading the new jounin of team seven Hatake Kakashi to the house of future student Uzumaki Naruto was one of the most practical things he did, he needed to get Naruto closer to another adult and this was the best idea he could come up with on the fly, after all if you can't trust your jounin instructor then who can you trust. Naruto had started to grow distant from him ever since he was seven. The blond jinchuuriki had disappeared for a while only resurfacing in time for the ninja academy to begin. From then their relationship dropped, Naruto began referring to his him as Hokage-sama instead of Ji-ji like he used to. From then on it only grew worse, the paper work he had tripled, there were suddenly matters only he could attend to. He suspected it was a ploy of the council to keep him from the 'demon brat' as they dubbed him. The jounin and the Hokage arrived at Naruto apartment complex. 'It's looking better than before, did Naruto fix it up?' the old man wondered.

Kakashi noticed as they walked up the steps that there were small glows on the floor. He asked the Hokage about them. The old man told him not to worry, that there were seals all over the place placed there for Naruto's protection.

"I see." Was all Kakashi said. They entered the apartment that Naruto lived in and Sarutobi was shocked to see it so clean, the Naruto he knew was messy and couldn't organise himself to save his life. He hoped it was not the Kyuubi influencing the boy he saw as his grandson.

"Hokage-sama if I may..." Kakashi started, when the Hokage gave him the go ahead he continued. "Naruto seems to be more mature than others in his year much like Uchiha Sasuke, it is likely that it is from trauma and we both know Naruto's had a lot of that." Kakashi said. Sarutobi suddenly felt his age. He felt as if all his tries to keep Naruto's innocence failed.

"I'm afraid so Kakashi, I'm afraid so." He said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting, all the other students had left with their instructors but they were left in the classroom waiting, Iruka had gone home as it was nearing evening and he had already graduated a class full of genin, there wouldn't be an assignment for him to grade until the next batch of academy students came through the academy doors.

"Where is he!" Sakura asked angrily, despite the fact that Sasuke was here with her she still didn't want to wait hours for a guy who wouldn't show up. Sasuke was also annoyed, he glanced at the clock repeatedly as if looking at it would summon their jounin sensei. The only one who didn't seem to be bothered by this was Naruto who already knew the identity of the person they were waiting for was the one and only notoriously late jounin of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. They were probably going to wait longer if he was in a bad mood. He sighed and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto felt no need to reply him but did so anyway.

"To the academy roof, join me if you want." Naruto said, he knew with Sasuke's pride he would refuse the blonde's invitation. Sasuke gave him the Uchiha prized glare.

"I'll pass, unlike you I want to be here when the jounin gets here." He said. Naruto shrugged.

"Suit yourself, you know where to find me." Naruto said, he shushin'ed to the rooftop and sat down Indian style to enjoy the view.

Sasuke was glowering at everything in sight, while Sakura sat meekly beside him. Where was the Jounin supposed that was supposed to teach them? He growled. Not a moment after a head of gravity defying silver hair poked his head through the classroom door. A chalk duster fell on the jounin's head and Sasuke was amazed because he didn't even see when the blonde set it up. He knew Sakura was too much of a teacher's pet to do it and Naruto already had a reputation for harmless practical jokes. Sasuke felt jealousy bubble with in his chest why didn't he see it? Didn't the Uchiha have one of the greatest all seeing dojutsu in the elemental nations, even if he didn't have it yet he should have at least noticed the lame prank.

Kakashi simply regarded two of his students with a lazy look.

"My first impression of you both is 'Annoying'" he said, "Meet me on the roof for introductions, I have a feeling your third teammate is already there." Kakashi said and with that he shushin'ed away.

When Sasuke and Sakura got to the roof top, they found Naruto and Kakashi in a staring competition Naruto was holding his own against the Cyclops sensei they had, Sasuke scoffed at having such an unserious instructor and Sakura was just annoyed with Naruto's presence, Sasuke was already paying more attention to him than her.

"Ah, you're finally here." Kakashi said breaking the tie of his and Naruto's staring competition. "We'll finish this later." He whispered to Naruto who nodded. Once the two genin had sat down Kakashi told them to introduce themselves, their likes and their dislikes, their hobbies as well as their hopes, dreams or goals for the future.

"Why don't you go first Sensei." Sakura said. "Show us what you mean." She said.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are a lot, my hobbies are...well I don't think I should tell you that and as for future dreams or goals I have none." He said 'All we learned was his name.' Sasuke and Sakura thought gloomily. "Alright you next girlie." Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like." At this she glanced at Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks, "I dislike blondes." She said while glaring at Naruto who pretended she didn't exist. "My hobbies are." At this she glanced at Sasuke again with her blush growing darker. "And my dream for the future..." she release a squeal. Kakashi sighed 'Great a fangirl, Rin was at least better than this.' He thought.

"Next is you broody." He said, Sasuke glared. He straightened up and began.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes, my hobbies include training and other things, my dream is...No my goal is to kill a certain man." He said darkly. Naruto passed him a worried look while Sakura blushed and muttered how cool Sasuke was. Kakashi sighed once more 'An avenger lucky me.' He thought sarcastically.

"Alright Blondie you're next." Kakashi said. Naruto thought about for a moment then spoke.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Shino-kun and Hinata-chan, as well as Iruka-sensei, Suzume-chan, Kurama-kun, Hokage-sama, bees, flowers, hornets and foxes. I dislike the way Hinata-chan and Shino-kun are treated by people and I dislike...no hate people that can't tell the difference between a vase and a flower. My hobbies include, training, rearing hives and figuring out new jutsu on my own or with Suzume-chan and Kurama-kun, I also garden and cook. My dream for the future well, let's cross that bridge when we get there." Naruto said. Kakashi smiled under his mask. 'The kid sure grew up in an interesting way, but who is this Suzume and Kurama. I'll have to keep an eye out for them.' Kakashi thought.

"What do you mean survival test, Didn't we do that in the academy?" Sakura asked, Kakashi eye smiled. He had just told them about the extra test which was meant to weed out the weak genin.

"The academy exam was just to find out the potential of those who would actually become genin, this is the real test." Kakashi explained. "Only nine out of twenty seven graduates actually become ninja." He said.

"What?!" Sakura asked, it seemed Sasuke and Naruto already knew this. Naruto snickered.

"What's so funny Baka!" Sakura asked glaring, 'Why couldn't he take things seriously, he should have been dead last rather than average, then again I already consider him dead last.' She thought.

"If you're going to be like that then I won't tell you, learn to be a little nicer first." Naruto retorted.

"Whatever." She huffed. Naruto rolled his eyes and waved Sasuke over, the raven raised an eyebrow but leaned in, Naruto whispered something in his ear and his lips twitched in amusement. "What did he say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sasuke hn'ed showing he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Meet me at training ground seven at 6:00 am sharp. I suggest you don't eat breakfast you'll throw up." Kakashi said before he Shushin'ed away. Naruto turned to Sasuke, he wanted to extend a hand of friendship and give Sasuke someone to lean on, Naruto may not have lost an entire clan but he thought about what his life would be like if Suzumebachi or Kurama were taken away from him... and it hurt to think about it, so he could only imagine what Sasuke was going through in his loneliness. And Naruto was no stranger to loneliness if fact they were poker buddies.

"Sasuke." He called as the other boy was about to flee...I mean walk calmly away from Sakura's advances.

"What?" the Uchiha asked finally getting Sakura off him.

"Sometimes I train in training ground 12 and read some technique scrolls, I have a few I've read already and a few I don't have affinities for like fire. You can have some of them if can catch me." Naruto offered, Sasuke looked like he was thinking it over.

"Sasuke doesn't need your help Naruto-baka he can figure stuff out on his own." The pink haired girl said.

"I think that is for Sasuke to answer Haruno, please let him answer unless you think him incapable of answering a simple question." Naruto said. That shut Sakura up. Sasuke kept silent. "The invitation is still open Sasuke whenever you need it." Naruto said. He shushin'ed away.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke replied before leaping off the roof. Sakura pouted and went home, Sasuke would be hers eventually.

"What made you want to extend a hand to that guy any way, he reminds me of a kid back in soul society Hyourinmaru's wielder Hitsugaya. I think." Suzumebachi said.

"I remember Sasuke used to be happier before, he would run out to meet his older brother Itachi I think was his name, but after the massacre he didn't smile anymore and I guess I want to see him smile again." Naruto said. He prepared for bed in the darkness of his room while Suzumebachi flittered around casting a soft glow around him, he would work on a way to bring the Kyuubi into the world too, but that would be for another time. And So Uzumaki Naruto went to sleep content.

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early for his official genin exam, he dressed and picked up Suzumebachi's sealed form, today was the day he would show his skill and prove he could be a qualified ninja. Naruto ate his breakfast, disregarding the suggestion his teacher gave him, but what the man didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He also packed a light breakfast for his teammates.

Naruto came up and Saw Sasuke and Sakura were already there, he gave a wave and Sakura snarled at him.

"You're late!" she barked. Naruto shook his head

"I'll never understand how you got the rank of top kunoichi Haruno, didn't you read up on our sensei?" he asked. She kept silent and a blush of embarrassment crawled unto her face.

"Tell us about him." Sasuke said from under a tree.

"Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU, prodigy son of the legendary white fang Hatake Sakumo, he became chuunin by 13 and is chronically late." Naruto said. Sasuke considered the information while Sakura glared at him for showing her up in front of Sasuke. "Whenever he says be here at a certain time, he's usually going to be a couple hours late." Naruto added.

"How do you know it wasn't just a fluke." Sakura asked still doubtful of the information she received.

"Believe whatever you want Haruno, what you do with information given is your business. Now..." he tossed them two bento boxes.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked. He opened it and there was some onigiri, sushi and a few sticks of dango. "Breakfast?" he asked in disbelief.

"Naruto! Are you trying to get us in trouble! Sensei said don't eat breakfast and here you are throwing it at our feet." Sakura said. Naruto sighed, he felt his head ache whenever he spoke to her.

"He didn't say 'don't eat' that was your assumption, he said 'I suggest you don't eat' meaning what we are going to be doing is going to be tasking and therefore burn energy. I won't have any of you two without the energy to participate in what is most likely a fight." Naruto said. Sasuke who was impressed with Naruto's reasoning began to eat, Sakura followed Sasuke's example. Once the meal was done Sasuke approached Naruto who was busy with a small and barely growing flower.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked sealing the plant away in a scroll, he would transplant it later when the plant had grown to be healthy.

"Do you really train in training ground 12?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yes." The blond replied.

"I'll see you there." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Naruto mentally cheered, he had just gotten Sasuke to accept his help now if only Sakura could do the same and be less screechy.

It took a few hours but Kakashi finally arrived in a plume of smoke, he eye smiled at them.

"You're late." Sakura barked at him. Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said.

"Lame." Suzumebachi muttered. Naruto giggled. Kakashi straightened up, a serious look crossed his face and he brought out two bells.

"Your task is to catch one of these bells by noon." He said setting a timer on one of the three logs in the training field. "If one of you does not have a bell by noon then you will be tied to a log and the sent back to the academy and if none of you get the bell then you will all fail." Kakashi said. Seriously. Sakura gasped, Sasuke and Naruto's lips tightened.

"But there are only two bells." Sakura said. Kakashi smiled cheerily.

"How observant of you Sakura-chan." He praised. "Now, come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

"But sensei we might hurt you!" Sakura said worried for her teacher.

"I don't think newly minted genin can put a scratch on a jounin Haruno." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura quickly hid in the bushes while Naruto was left alone in the clearing with Kakashi.

"You aren't going to fight me all by your lonesome now are you Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd try my luck." Naruto said.

"Well then by all means try, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and made the hand seals for kage bunshin. Two clones appeared and he gave them their instructions, the clones flew in to the bushes to carry out their tasks. It was then that Kakashi noticed Naruto's Wakizashi, it was strapped to his hip. 'Did Naruto always have a sword?' Kakashi asked himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he was left alone in the clearing. 'Does he really think he can take a jounin out on his own?' Sasuke thought.

Sakura had the same thing running through her mind. She snorted. 'What and idiot.' She added in her mind.

"Okay, get ready! Here I go." Naruto said cheerfully he took a stance and vanished, Kakashi felt an attack incoming from behind him, he blocked and was surprised to find it was Naruto. 'Such speed.' The older man thought, Naruto had a serious look on his face as he punched, he missed as Kakashi jumped back. Naruto also jumped back but as soon as his feet touched the ground he vanished again, Kakashi went on guard. His senses screamed 'Above you!' he looked up just in time to see Naruto deliver an axe kick to his head creating a small crater in the ground, but when the dust cleared, there was only some broken logs. Naruto looked around for Kakashi. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei where'd you go." He called out.

Mean while Kakashi was hiding in a tree trying to catch his breath, he didn't expect his new genin to give him a challenge, but if this kept up he might have to bust out some of his ANBU level moves to beat the kid and boy would that be embarrassing.

Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto chased Kakashi in to hiding. 'Where did he learn to move like that, was he really hiding his skills in the academy and why?' the last Uchiha thought.

'No way Naruto-baka's that strong.' Sakura thought 'He's supposed to be average and even people don't think he's that high.' She thought in awe.

Naruto sensed out Kakashi's chakra signature and smirked. Kakashi was trying to think up a plan when he heard the sound of a howling wind and crackling lightning. He was forced out of the tree by Naruto and noticed with shock as Naruto's attack collided with the tree and splintered where he was only moments before. Naruto continued to attack Kakashi who was dodging rather well despite Naruto jounin level speed.

"Hey Sasuke." The Naruto clone called, Sasuke turned to face him wondering why the clone felt solid. "I'm a shadow clone Sasuke, remember Iruka-sensei's clone from the exam?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah like that, but I'm not made with mud." The clone explained.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked it, as much as it pained him to admit, approximately three Naruto clones could take Kakashi down and take the bells but here he was talking to him.

"I need your help Sasuke, I can't beat Kakashi without my team." The blonde clone said with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

The Naruto clone with Sakura was having less luck, the girl refused to accept that he was strong or smart enough to come up with a plan despite what she just saw.

"Sakura I can't do this without my team! Why are you being so stubborn?" he asked, she glared at him, her green eyes narrowed.

"You just want to hog the spot light, and I'm not going to go along with it." Sakura said.

"But Sasuke is helping me." The clone said. She snorted.

"Sasuke-kun's strong enough to do it on his own, he wouldn't need help from a baka like you." Sakura said. The Naruto clone sighed and dispelled itself.

The real Naruto released his strange technique and Kakashi watched as he flew into the bushes. 'Those techniques must have taken a lot out of him.' Kakashi assumed.

"So what's the plan Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, I've got it all figured out." The blonde replied.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Kakashi heard, an impressive fire ball was hurled at him, Kakashi flew back and performed the hand seals.

"Suiton: suijinheki!" he said, shooting water from his mouth to form a weak wall, the fireball collided with it and evaporated the wall, as soon as the mist cleared Kakashi was on his toes again. Naruto came at him with his strange sparking technique. Kakashi dodged but Naruto twisted around and slammed his boot covered feet into Kakashi's face. The older man tasted blood in his mouth and was that teeth he just swallowed? Naruto jumped back before rushing at him again, Sasuke appeared from the other side charging at him. Kakashi did a substitution with Sasuke and the raven haired boy slammed into Naruto instead. While the two rubbed their head trying to get themselves together Kakashi went in search of their third teammate.

"Did it work." Sasuke asked. Naruto held up two bell, they jingled merrily in the slight breeze.

"Hai." The blonde replied with a smile. The two of them heard a girlish scream.

"Looks like he's done with Haruno." Naruto muttered. Sasuke snorted wonder how such a pathetic girl made it to the rank of top Kunoichi. "Come on Sasuke we need to get there." But as soon as Naruto said that the bell rang.

"Time's up." Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Since none of you got the bells, I will give you another chance to rest up and tie Sakura to the log." Kakashi said. The girl looked like she wanted to cry. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered how he would have passed if not for Naruto.

"Just a minute." Naruto said, He jiggled the two bells in his hand and tossed one to Sasuke who caught it with pride and the other to Sakura who looked surprised.

"B-but I didn't do anything." She said, Sasuke was also giving Naruto a questioning look 'What are you doing?!' and a pleading look 'Stay I want a competent teammate'. Naruto waved them off.

"Another year at the academy doesn't sound too bad. Means I get to hang out more with Kurama-kun and Suzume-chan." Naruto said. He turned to Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke, get stronger alright." He said. The Raven haired boy nodded. Kakashi who was still surprised could only stand still as Naruto talked, how had he gotten the bells. He shook off his confusion.

"You three pass." He said seriously. The three genin gaped at him.

"WHAT?!" the genin asked. He chuckled.

"Yes you passed, the true meaning of the test was team work and who was willing to sacrifice himself for others. Because the ninja world is full of harsh decisions and there will be times where you have to make tough choices. But remember though those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. Protect your comrades with your life cause they're your new family." Kakashi said. He eyed them. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura with a smile on his face. Sasuke smirked and Sakura said nothing.

"Hey Naruto I need to ask you something." Kakashi said.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered.

"How did you get the bells?" the jounin asked.

"Easy. I hid a clone under the cover of the steam, you wouldn't have because I kicked you in the face but my clone picked the bells off you when we were fighting." Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

The Sandaime sat before the jounin he had appointed to led a group of genin, he wanted to know the results of the newly graduated class from the academy.

"Report." He said.

"Team one fail."

"Team two fail." Other jounin came forward to give their reports and it was not looking good, it was as if the standard of the academy had dropped, finally Kakashi came forward the Sandaime already expected him to fail the team because he had never ever passed a team during his tenure as a jounin.

"Team seven pass." He said, everyone gawked, if the Sandaime was sipping something that moment he would have choked.

"They passed?" he asked. Kakashi nodded. The resident jounin shook themselves out of their stupor and began their reports.

"Team eight pass." Yuhi Kurenai said.

"Team ten pass." Sarutobi Asuma said.

"If that is all there is to report, you are all free to go, Kakashi stay I need to talk to you." The Sandaime said. The jounin bowed and left, leaving only Kakashi in the Hokage's office.

"So they passed?" he asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Uzumaki is exceptionally fast and talented, Sasuke is truly gifted but is stagnating, his avenger mentality is going to be hard to suppress, but I'm sure given enough time with Naruto he will start to become saner." Kakashi said. He sighed. "Sakura, much like her fellow girls in the academy except the Hyuga heiress has a crush on Sasuke, she will only work with him while seeing Naruto as not worth her time, I hope training will help her grow out of it." Kakashi said concluding his report.

"You've got yourself quite a team Kakashi, I only hope you can bring out the best in them." Hiruzen said.

"I do my best with those cute little genin." Kakashi said.

Definitions

Zanpakuto: Sword spirit

Nigeki Kessatsu: Suzumebachi's Shikai move that allows her to kill her opponent by striking them twice in the same place with her stinger. They will then be enveloped in a butterfly shaped crest.

Shunpo: Flash step

Shushin: Body flicker

Goukakyuu no jutsu : grand fire ball technique

Suijinheki : Water wall jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, University's hard I tell you, let me holla at all writers in collage/university still able to update at the drop of a hat.**

**Introducing the shun, shun rikka and the wave arc, also I know Konohamaru's intro was before Kakashi's test but to me it made sense to present the actual ninja registration when they have actually become ninja. And yes that was a partial Shunko in the first chapter.**

**Chapter two**

"So Naruto-kun how has everything been?" the Hokage asked, Naruto had just finished his ninja registration and the Hokage was inspecting it, Naruto looked serious in the picture. Sarutobi was expecting something flamboyant and loud but the picture to him was truly boring, a testament to Naruto's change.

"Everything is fine Hokage-sama, I have been going on missions with my team and so far there has been no problems." Naruto replied. The Hokage nodded. He gazed at Naruto's face wondering where the carefree child he used to see went.

"Naruto-kun, you know you can tell me anything, you know I see you as my own grandson." The Sandaime said seriously.

"I know Hokage-sama." Naruto replied averting his gaze to the window. The Sandaime sighed and gave him back the papers. Just as Naruto was about to leave and young boy burst through the door.

"Get ready to surrender that seat to me old man." The odd little boy declared, he wore a strange head wear that let a tuff of hair come out from the top and a long scarf. As soon as the boy was about to launch his attack he tripped...on his own scarf. He fell face flat and it took everything in Naruto not to laugh at the sight. Suzumebachi and Kurama did otherwise. Naruto could feel a headache coming with bouts of laughter echoing through his mind. The boy got up with a start and looked towards Naruto. "You tripped me, but how could you do that when you were way over there, it must have been some sort of ninja skill." He said. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything kid you tripped yourself with that ridiculously long scarf you were wearing, next time plan your attacks more carefully." Naruto said. He bowed to the Hokage before taking his leave. He passed Ebisu who was rushing in after the 'honourable grandson'

"Hey grandpa who was that?" Konohamaru asked his grandfather.

"That was Uzumaki Naruto a strong boy who is going to be something great someday." The Hokage replied. Konohamaru watched the boy go wondering what was so great about him.

"He looks kind of girly are you sure he's strong?" the boy asked, the Sandaime rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you go and find out Konohamaru-kun." The Sandaime said.

Naruto wondered how long he should humour the kid, the child had been following him for a while and frankly it was getting annoying.

"Do you mind not following me everywhere I go, it was funny the first few shops but now it's just annoying." Naruto said, Konohamaru pulled down the cloth he was using to blend in with the fence.

"You must be truly incredible to be able to see through my technique." The boy said.

"An idiot would have been able to see through that kid." Naruto said.

"My name's not kid! It's Konohamaru!" the boy said.

"Well then good for you you're named after the village." Naruto said before disappearing and appearing on the roof. "Stop following me okay." He said before riding the ninja traffic. Konohamaru watched in awe as he jumped away.

"He's so cool." The boy said with stars in his eyes. "I'm gonna find him and get him to teach me that!" Konohamaru said. But as soon as he was about to move he was caught by his tutor.

"Stay away from that punk honourable grandson, he's nothing but trouble." Ebisu said. Konohamaru threw a smoke bomb he got from who knows where. As soon as the smoke cleared Ebisu had lost track of his student...again.

Naruto was practising his Kenjutsu style in training ground 12 when he heard a rustling in the forest, he jumped in to the tree to hide and find out who the intruder was. Konohamaru stepped out of the bushes looking confused.

"Huh? I just saw him here a minute ago." The boy said to himself, Naruto jumped out of the tree, scaring the crap out of the little boy. "Don't do that I'm too young to have a heart attack!" Konohamaru said.

"I'll give you points for persistence, now what do you need. It must be pretty important for you tail me like a fangirl." Naruto said. Konohamaru shuddered at the thought of a fangirl. Scary.

"I want you to teach me something cool and in return I'll make you my boss." Konohamaru said. Naruto looked to be considering it.

"And what does being your boss entail?" the blonde asked.

"Well we get to hang out and do cool stuff together and play ninja and stuff." Konohamaru said. Naruto gave him a tender smile, remembering when he would follow his ANBU guards around just to have company.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Naruto said. "Alright I'll teach you something." Naruto said. Konohamaru cheered.

"Looks like someone has picked up a stray." Kurama said chuckling.

"Quiet you!" Naruto replied in his mind.

"Alright Let's start with Henge." Naruto said.

After a few hours of training, Konohamaru mastered the henge technique. He was now sitting down on a log near Naruto's hives.

"Naruto-oniichan?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto turned to him silently asking 'What?' "What are you doing to those bees?" he asked.

"I'm teaching them how to use chakra." Naruto said, just then a bee the size of a kunai flew into Naruto, butting it's head against the blonde. "They grew so fast." He muttered stroking the creature's head. Konohamaru was thoroughly shocked.

"You mean like the Aburame clan?" he asked. Naruto nodded and the giant bee flew away.

"My bee's feed on chakra and apparently as a result they grow bigger, but they have also started to develop chakra coils from extensive breeding." Naruto explained, he and Shino worked on it together, Naruto wanted to have another insect related clan to Konoha even if it was only the techniques. He wanted another bee related clan apart from the Kamizuru clan of Iwagakure.

"That's cool Naruto-oniichan, do you think I can help too?" Konohamaru asked, Naruto smiled at him.

"Of course!" the blonde replied. A few hours later we find Naruto leading a honey covered Konohamaru out of the forest.

"That was fun Let's do it again someday!" the energetic boy said.

"Naruto I don't think all that honey was a good Idea." Suzumebachi said.

"Now you tell me." Naruto muttered. "We will Konoha-Kun but first let's get you cleaned up." He said. A man with dark sunglasses and a blue outfit flew out of nowhere.

"Aha! I knew you kidnapped the honourable grandson." Ebisu said.

"His name is Konohamaru." Naruto said, patiently.

"What?" Ebisu asked, he knew his charge's name so why was he getting told that by the fox brat.

"His name is Konohamaru, not honourable grandson or any other title you can come up with. He's a young boy who wants to learn how to be a good ninja and not one who wants to live in his grandfather's shadow. He is who he is and if you can't see that then you shouldn't have any right to call yourself his teacher." Naruto said. Konohamaru was shocked once more by his boss.

"That's right Ebisu, call me by my name and only by my name." He said, Naruto patted his honey covered hair, if he didn't get cleaned up ants might start to gather. Ebisu nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned Hon- I mean Konohamaru." He said. Naruto nodded in approval and shooed the boy towards his tutor.

"Don't worry I won't forget about you." Naruto said. Konohamaru smiled brightly at him before running off with his teacher. An ANBU landed by Naruto's side telling him that the Hokage wanted to see him. Naruto nodded and raced toward the Hokage tower.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as he jumped into the office, the Sandaime told him to sit and he did.

"We just saw each other a few hours ago Naruto-kun but there was something I forgot to give you due to certain disturbances." The Hokage said.

"What?" Naruto asked keeping his tone neutral, it must be pretty important then.

"I have a feeling something life changing is about to happen." Suzumebachi said.

"I have a feeling this mindscape is going to be a whole lot crowded." Kurama said. Naruto shifted in his seat, nervously.

"What do you want to give me Hokage-sama?" the blonde asked, the Sandaime pulled open a special drawer where he kept his Icha, Icha paradise novels and other stuff he didn't want the council to get their hands on. He pulled out a scroll with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"This scroll was said to belong to one of your ancestors from a long time ago, before the time of ninja even. Your mother Uzumaki Kushina brought it with her to Konoha and entrusted it to me the day she died." The Sandaime said. He stared into Naruto's blue eyes, which was so much like his father's. "I was going to wait till you were a chuunin to give it to you, but this old man is getting soft." The Sandaime chuckled. He handed the scroll to Naruto who treated it like glass. "A strange power lives there Naruto. I hope you use it well." The Sandaime said. Naruto leapt over the table and hugged the old man before bursting in to tears. He had a mom after all, a mom that loved him and cared enough about him to leave him something.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He said. The old man just smiled.

Naruto was currently in his apartment staring at the scroll in his hands. Suzumebachi rested on his should as he stared, eventually she got bored.

"Open it, Naruto-Kun." Suzumebachi said. Naruto nodded he unrolled the scroll. A letter fell out addressed to him. It was a letter from his mother.

_Dear Naruto-kun, my son. I know that your father and I are not here with you but I hope you have grown up well, I hope you have grown up strong and loved. I Uzumaki Kushina, former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as Kurama-kun am your mother. I didn't mean to die on you Naruto-kun. A man attacked while I was giving birth to you, while the seal was weakening, he used you as leverage and released Kyuubi so he could control it and wreak havoc. I was so weak, I am writing this with the last of my life, I leave you this gift in hopes that it will protect you. Naruto-Ku... _

Naruto was in tears, his mom didn't even get to finish before she died, he noticed there was a blood seal in the centre of the scroll, he bit his thumb hard and swiped it over the seal, there was a bright flash and two flower style hair pins were sitting on his table along with another letter this time address to general descendants. Naruto picked up the hair pins and clipped them to his bangs, he didn't care if they made him look feminine, it was from his clan, his mom. He would wear them proudly. He picked up the letter and read.

_Hello there, great, great, great, great a thousand times over great grandchild, My name is Orihime Inoue and the hair pins you have probably clipped to your hair is my Zanpakuto manifestation, this power is called the Shun, Shun rikka and it has the ability to reject events from happening, in summary you hold the power to reverse certain events in your hand. I wish you luck and strength use this power to protect those closest to you and never give up, even when it seems too tough._

_Orihime Inoue_

_P.S Tsubaki can be really grumpy._

Naruto smiled at the letter, his ancestor seemed like a very sweet person, someone who was determined to protect her friends and loved ones even when the situation seemed hopeless. Along the back of the letter were some instruction and some techniques.

_I leave the rest to you._ The bottom of the instructions said.

"Alright then let's call them out." Naruto said to Suzumebachi who nodded. "Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lilly, Shun'o, Tsubaki." He said the Hair pins started to glow and the six fairy-like creatures revealed themselves. They flew all over the place with the masked one trying to reign them in.

"Hey!" Suzumebachi yelled flying up and smacking each one of them on the head. "You're causing a commotion." She exclaimed.

"Sorry." The pink haired fairy said. Suzumebachi nodded, satisfied she flew back to Naruto.

"Uh...Hi?" he said unsurely. The six individuals circled him whispering.

"You are Orihime's descendant?" the masked one asked.

"Yes I am, she and my mother entrusted your power to me. I hope we can work well together." Naruto replied. The masked one nodded.

" Very well, I am Tsubaki." The masked one introduced

"I am called Ayame." The pink wearing fairy introduced, she had a hood that covered her whole body and looked shy.

"I am Baigon." The burly looking fairy said.

"Hinagiku." The eye patch wearing fairy introduced.

"I am Shun'o" The blond fairy with a pony tail introduced, it was hard for Naruto to tell if he was a boy or a girl. "I am male." Shun'o said with a smile, he sensed Naruto's confusion.

"That clears things up." Suzumebachi said.

"And finally I am Lily." The pink haired, yellow goggles wearing fairy said.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this cute girl here is Suzumebachi and if you entered my mindscape you'd meet Kurama. I working on how to bring him into the physical world but that's going to take a while." Naruto said introducing himself.

"Good to meet you Naruto-kun." Ayame said flying to the level of his nose. "I see a lot of Orihime in you." She said. Lily flew over too.

"Now that you mention it I do see a lot of her in him." She said. Soon the other fairies came crowding him. But Suzumebachi scared them all away by waving her stinger threateningly.

"I would like you to show me a demonstration of your powers if you don't mind me asking. It's the power to reject events right?" Naruto said. The six shared a look.

"Of course we don't mind Naruto-kun Orihime entrusted us to her descendants which means you and that means you are totally up to it. And rejecting events is not all we can do." Lily said. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, come on let's get to the training grounds. I don't want my house wrecked." Naruto said. He jumped out of the window surprising the fairies. "Come on, let's go." He said.

"You'll get used to the ninja of the village once you see them in action." Suzumebachi told them as they flew.

"You're a ninja?" Baigon asked Naruto. Naruto nodded, he avoided and incoming jounin by performing a Shushin.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong too, but that's thanks to Suzume-chan and Kurama-kun." Naruto replied. He jumped on a couple branches before landing in training ground 12, his favourite training ground.

"There are many training grounds here in Konohagakure no Sato, because a majority of the population from what I've seen are ninja. There are also many clans, with different skills and such. Clan children are expected to become ninja though civilian born children can become ninja too. But they would have to catch up to the clan raised children because of the slight advantage they have over them." Naruto said.

"So that means, you'd go on a lot of dangerous missions." Ayame said. Naruto nodded.

"Yosh, you'd need a super healing team." Lily said.

"Indeed." Naruto said sweat dropping. "Though thanks to Kurama-kun, I regenerate." As he said that, Ayame and Shun'o's faces fell. He sweat dropped again. "But that doesn't mean my friends don't need it." He added quickly.

Time skip

"So all I have to say is the technique name then your powers activate?" Naruto asked. They nodded.

"It's just like using Suzume's shikai." Kurama said. Naruto nodded and faced a tree. "Koten Zanshun." He said Tsubaki flew forward he was envelope in a bright light, then he sliced clean through the tree which parted.

"That is amazing Tsubaki." Naruto said in awe, he looked at the tree that hand parted and fell on either side of the training ground. Naruto put his hand forward "Soten Kisshun." He said Ayame and Shun'o flew forward creating shield over the fallen tree, right before Naruto's eyes the tree fixed itself together and it was like nothing happened. "Whoa." Naruto gawked. "Let's try. Santen Kesshun." Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku created a triangle shaped shield over him. "Okay Suzume-chan attack us." Naruto said. Suzume put her stinger forward and charged, Naruto didn't waver he believed in the shield. His Zanpakuto hit but there wasn't even a dent in the shield.

"That's pretty sturdy." The hornet Zanpakuto commented.

"Indeed it can resist a majority of things." Tsubaki said. Naruto created one shadow clone.

"How are there two of you?" Baigon asked inspecting the clone, Naruto laughed.

"It's a special technique, I need my clone to attack us so we can test the final ability, and I can do this because of an energy called chakra, which is a lot like reiatsu." Naruto said. "Okay then shiten koshun." He said. Once again a triangle shaped shield was raised over him but this time with Tsubaki positioned in the middle. "Alright attack." Naruto said the clone rushed forward with his fist coated in lightning, he rammed the fist into the shield, Tsubaki shot forward cutting through the clone and dispelling it. "You guys are pretty strong, I already have so many Ideas we can use in close combat situations, especially with Tsubaki's abilities. We would have to practice though, the ninja world is filled with surprises. We have to cover every possible opening." Naruto said.

"Spoken like a true warrior." Tsubaki said liking the boy already.

"Come on, I'm sure you guys need to rest." Naruto said. The fairies returned to their sealed form, as did Suzumebachi and Naruto stepped out of the training ground running into Shino.

"Hey Shino-kun, I just finished training, what brings you here?" Naruto asked 'training duh!' his mind supplied.

"I actually came to speak to you." Shino said.

"Really Shino-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we need to catch up." The Aburame said. Naruto nodded 'Indeed we do.' "I like your hair clips by the way." Shino added. Naruto felt his face heat up.

"Thank you, they were a gift." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll take you to the ramen stand." Shino said, Naruto didn't need any more prompting after that.

"So how is Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, they were seated at a table in the Ichiraku ramen stand a small but homely restaurant and the home of Naruto's favourite food. Ramen. Though thanks to Suzumebachi and the Henge jutsu Naruto was able to eat and love other foods as well, and cook.

"She's fine, we are missing you a lot, it's just not the same without you." Shino said. Naruto dropped his chopsticks and stared at Shino with a tiny heart warming smile.

"I miss you guys so much too, Sasuke's alright and Haruno is annoying but even though I've come to care for them they can't replace you and Hinata-chan." Naruto said staring into Shino's sunglasses covered eyes Once they noticed how close they were they both turned away blushing. "Um...Thanks for the meal Shino-kun." Naruto said, hugging the taller boy. Shino awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Bye Shino-kun." He said.

"Good bye Naruto-kun, have a nice evening." He said.

"I will." Naruto said taking to the roof tops. Shino sighed, wondering why it pained him slightly that Naruto left. Naruto was also thinking the same thing.

A few days later...

"Fox in position over." Naruto said into the radio.

"Avenger in position over." Sasuke said.

"Pinkie in position over, Sasuke-kun I'm not so sure about these nicknames." Sakura said.

"Well tough." The raven haired boy replied.

"I've Identified the target requesting permission to proceed over." Naruto said.

"Permission to proceed granted, take 'em down Naruto." Kakashi said. Faster than the normal eye could see Naruto in a burst of speed grabbed the demon cat Tora by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm sorry kitty but, I cannot have attachments to the mission." Naruto said as the cat gave him soulful eyes.

They had returned back to the Hokage's office where Tora was being squeezed to life by Madame Shimiji, the Daimyo's wife. Tora's mistress. 'I'm so sorry.' Naruto mouthed to the cat even Suzumebachi and Kurama were wondering whether to put the cat out of its misery on the next retrieval mission.

"May we have another mission Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. The Sandaime looked through the papers in his desk.

"Well there's babysitting one of the elders children, watering the farming section of Konoha's garden..."

"Tora come back." Shimiji yelled as Tora escaped once more.

"And then there's that." The Hokage said jerking his thumb in the general direction of the cat.

"No way." Surprisingly it was Sasuke and not Naruto who objected. Naruto turned to look at his raven haired teammate. "I am so sick of babysitting, picking garbage, weeding and other crappy jobs that civilians are just too lazy to do, please give us a better mission before I lose my mind I need to see how far my skills have gone." Sasuke ranted, by the time he was don't all the Hokage did was stare blankly. Iruka gave Sasuke a lecture about respecting their superiors as well as the missions a genin is expected to take. Naruto stepped forward. He bowed.

"Hokage-sama, I understand that we are new genin, but we are one of Konoha's capable team. We are not asking for an A-rank mission or a B-rank mission, but a simple C-rank mission that might help us gather the experience we need as ninja as well as expose us to what we may need to do in the future. An escort mission perhaps, at worst there would only be a few bandits and if anything goes wrong we have a former ANBU, jounin with us. So please let us try." Naruto pleaded. At the end of his speech everyone was staring at him and for once the ANBU in the office were glad for their perfect control because they would have fallen off the walls. Who knew Naruto could be so...so diplomatic.

"I see no reason not to allow them on this mission." Iruka said. Naruto smiled, not as bright as when he was a kid but still heart melting. 'Just another testament of how much Naruto has changed.' Sarutobi thought sadly.

"Alright, a C-rank mission it is." The Hokage said. Sasuke released the breath he was hold and passed Naruto a thankful look, Sakura cheered at not having to do menial labour. Naruto was just content. "You can come in now." The Hokage said. A sliding door opened, and the smell of alcohol hit Naruto's nose, his eyes watered.

"These guys are supposed to protect me? They're nothing but a bunch of brats especially that short blond one in the middle." The man said. Everyone expected Naruto to explode but they were disappointed.

"I'm sorry if we are not what you were expecting, but we are ninja I assure you." Naruto said.

"Well so long as you can protect me." He said.

"We will to the best of our abilities." Naruto said.

"Any way I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna of wave country and I expect you guys to guard me until I finish the bridge." The man said. The members of team seven nodded.

"I should go ahead and pack then." Naruto said, He took off by jumping out of the window. The Sandaime shot Kakashi an accusing glare.

"I know you taught him to disregard doors." The old man said. The jounin simply shushin'ed away.

After creating clones made to last for weeks courtesy of durability seals, Naruto packed his bags and listened to the inhabitants of his house and mind talk.

"Finally a real mission." Tsubaki sighed.

"I know right you can only catch that cat so many times before it gets boring." Suzumebachi said. Naruto sealed all his essentials in to a pocket sized scroll. He then picked another scroll to store food, medicine and the like. He relayed the instructions to his clones, but he knew he didn't need to tell them because they were his clones, all personalities they might eventually develop would all be his anyway. The fairies returned to their hair clip and Suzumebachi returned to the mindscape.

The team met at the gate along with their client. The journey to wave country had been uneventful so far.

"Naruto what's with the hair clips?" Sakura asked.

"They were a gift Haruno nothing more to be said about it." Naruto replied.

"They look nice Naruto." Sasuke said, Naruto's cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto replied. Sakura stared at Naruto angrily, Sasuke had never once complimented her whenever she put on her best and there he was complimenting Naruto, who was a guy.

"I don't think they look that great." She muttered under her breath. They passed a puddle that was emanating faint chakra, Naruto passed a look to Kakashi wondering if he noticed it too. The jounin gave his a subtle nod. They passed the puddle but as soon as they were a few feet away, Kakashi was wrapped in chains and pulled apart.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"One down." Naruto heard someone say, he turned around to see two men with masks over their faces, they had clawed gauntlets connected to a long chain which in turn was connecting the two of them. They flew towards Naruto and swung the chain attempting to kill him. He dodged.

"Koten Zanshun." Naruto said, his hair pin glowed before Tsubaki was launched at one of the men, with lightning speed he cut through the chain like butter under a hot knife and separating the two rouge ninja form each other. Naruto used his Lighting coated fist to punch the first guy knocking him out and electrocuting him slightly. Naruto noticed Kakashi had appeared and help Sasuke with the other one. Kakashi locked eyes with Naruto before the other turned away. Tsubaki returned to the hair clip.

"This more than a simple escort mission." Suzumebachi noted.

"Why would he lie?" Naruto asked racking his brain.

"You should know, by the state of his clothes, he's obviously poor, which means he could not afford and A-rank or a B-rank mission." Kurama said.

"You're right Kurama-kun, Wave country must be a great state of economic depression and we are all they've got." Naruto concluded.

Kakashi watched Naruto battle internally, he hoped it wasn't the Kyuubi influencing him and what was that strange power. 'Koten Zanshun?' what the hell was that?

"Kakashi-sensei as you have probably concluded this is not just a simple escort mission, those were chuunin level ninja. Gozu and Meizu the demon brothers. Why would they be after a simple bridge builder?" Naruto said. Kakashi turned to Tazuna for an explanation, the builder launched in to a tearful explanation of how a tyrant by the name of Gatou was running Wave country down with his illegal business and taking over their harbour, about how he managed to scrounge up enough money from the village to request for this mission.

"Kakashi-sensei can we?" Naruto asked turning his pleading eyes to his teacher.

"Are you stupid Naruto we can't go on this mission it's too dangerous." Sakura snapped at him.

"I say we take it." Sasuke said nonchalantly, he tried to keep Naruto's thankful look out of his mind. Damn the blonde for being so cute.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura gasped. "Alright we'll take it." Sakura said. 'I can't afford to look weak in front of Sasuke-kun, especially since Naruto draws his attention by being strong.' She thought.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke and Naruto could probably survive the mission but Sakura, he hated to say it but aside from book smarts she had nothing going for her.

"Hai sensei. I'm sure." She said giving him a weak smile. Kakashi sighed, he hoped he was not making a mistake by agreeing to this. They left the brothers tied up by a tree, hopefully a hunter nin would find them.

As they continued walking, Kakashi noticed that Naruto was constantly on guard, his hand had strayed to his hip where his sword was kept and was now holding it loosely. Soon they got to a river of sorts, it was misty and a Lone boat was sitting on the edge. Tazuna ordered them to get aboard which they did. The mist was so thick it could be grabbed, after a short ride a half finished but impressive looking bridge came into view.

"Wow Tazuna-san, that's quite a bridge." Naruto said to Tazuna. The man grinned cheekily.

"I told you I'm a super bridge builder." The man replied looking proud. They soon docked near a village with a forest path, the man on the boat warned Tazuna to be careful, and to take a less conspicuous path to his house. Tazuna thanked the man and left. As the followed the path Naruto was getting incredibly anxious. There was a rustling in the bushes and Naruto flung a shuriken at the sound, it turned out to be a white rabbit which was scared out of its wits.

"It was just a rabbit you idiot!" Sakura huffed.

"Again Haruno how did you get top kunoichi, what colour is that rabbit?" he asked her. She growled.

"It's white I'm not blind." She replied not seeing where he was getting at.

"It's the middle of summer it's supposed to be brown you dumb girl." Sasuke said. Sakura recoiled, how could she forget such an obvious thing, Naruto had most likely noticed the puddle too.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled, Sasuke pulled Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Naruto jumped over the blade to avoid getting sliced in half.

"Impressive, not many have survived the first strike of my Kubikiri houcho." A voice said, team seven and Tazuna turned to face the figure who had landed on the hilt of the zambato. "Yes, very impressive indeed." He said thoughtfully. Naruto got up and took a stance ready to strike if necessary.

"Everyone get back, he's way out of your league." Kakashi warned. The three genin and one civilian looked up at their opponent.

"Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist." Naruto said. Zabuza grinned through the bandages wrapped around the lower part of his face.

"I see you've heard of me." He said to Naruto. Kakashi turned to Naruto with a stern look.

"What do you want with the bridge builder?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza shrugged.

"My boss wants him dead, so I want him dead." The missing nin said. "Now hand him over so you and your genin can go free." Zabuza said. Tazuna trembled.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, it's our job to protect him." Naruto said. Zabuza frowned.

"I see." The missing nin said. Kakashi tensed up.

"Naruto, you, Sasuke and Sakura protect Tazuna!" he ordered.

"But what about you?" Naruto asked in concern, Kakashi was a really cool teacher even though he came up with lame excuses and was late all the time, he was fun and Naruto didn't want to lose him.

"I'll be fine Naruto." He eye smiled. Naruto nodded and jumped back pulling Sasuke and Sakura with him. He drew his sword ready to fight if the need came up.

"Come on Naruto we can take him." Suzumebachi said in his mind. She was confident in her wielder's skill.

"I will but only if Kakashi-sensei is floundering." Naruto said. Kakashi seeing his students doing as he asked faced Zabuza with a serious expression. 'I guess I'll have to use that.' He thought, he lifted his lopsided head band to reveal his sharingan eye.

"The famous copy nin Kakashi, said to have copied over a thousand jutsu, I am honoured to see you sharingan eye." Zabuza said, he leapt off the tree taking his sword with him. He landed in the middle of the clearing and began his technique. "Don't think your dojutsu will save you from me. Kirigakure no jutsu." suddenly the mist became thicker obscuring everyone's vision. Naruto frowned, he closed his eyes and tried to sense the enemy's chakra.

"Eight choices." A voice said, it seemed to be coming out of everywhere and nowhere at once. "Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck, brain, kidney, heart...Which one should I go after?" the terrifying voice accompanied by killing intent. Naruto who was used to deadly KI from Kyuubi and the villagers was not fazed but Sasuke and Sakura that was another story. Sasuke was already shaking and Sakura was no better, the girl looked like she would throw up. Naruto was about to reassure them when Kakashi beat him to it.

"Don't worry, I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and Sasuke calmed a bit, Sakura was still on edge.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza's voice said appearing in the middle of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. The four were surprised. Naruto took action before the man could strike and swiped his Wakizashi at Zabuza, the blade went through the man stomach and he dissolved into...Water?

"Kakashi-sensei behind you!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi didn't avoid the strike as Zabuza cut right through him with his cleaver.

"No!" Sakura screamed, Naruto and Sasuke were also shocked. There was a splash of water and Kakashi was behind Zabuza placing his kunai at the missing ninja's neck.

"It's over." Kakashi said. Naruto sighed in relief.

"I knew he could do it." Naruto said to his mind's occupants.

"Yes you did." Kurama agreed.

"I see, they don't call you the copy ninja for nothing, I should have know you would have had my water clone down. But..." Another clone appeared behind Kakashi while the one in front disappeared. Kakashi dodged the attack from the clone and skidded back. 'Zabuza is going to trap him in the water.' Naruto thought alarmed.

"Kakashi-sensei don't go into the water!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi nodded and began changing his course, but Zabuza had other plans. The missing nin charged with his gigantic sword and swung it full force at Kakashi, the jounin had no other option but to jump into the lake.

"Gotcha." Zabuza said forming his jutsu. "Suiton: suiro no jutsu." A sphere of water trapped Kakashi, the man tried to free himself by lashing out but the water was just too thick. "You should have listened to the blonde Kakashi." Zabuza said. He created another water clone and told him to finish the genin and Tazuna off. The clone charged. And Naruto was rapidly thinking up a plan.

"Get out of here, Run. The battle was lost the moment I got caught so save yourselves." Kakashi shouted at them. Naruto glared.

"He's floundering." Suzumebachi pointed out.

"And what kind of comrades would we be if we did that Mr. Those who abandoned their friends are lower than trash!" Naruto shouted back. Kakashi was surprised Naruto had yelled at him. The clone struck. Naruto dodged.

"Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki cut through the clone faster than the eye couldsee. Naruto smirked.

"I've cut down your clone twice now Zabuza, do you still think I'm just a weak little genin?" Naruto asked. Zabuza glared, Naruto drew his sword once more. He turned to his team mates and client.

"Sasuke, how good are you with conducting an element through ninja wire?" Naruto asked, his mind whirled at lightning pace as he thought.

"I'm pretty good." Sasuke said wondering what the blonde was planning.

"Haruno, you're pretty smart right tell me how hot Sasuke's flames have to be before they cause a major explosion?" Naruto asked. Sakura squeaked, Sasuke was looking at her expectantly.

"Well..."

Kakashi looked on in worry at his students that refused to leave, why did they choose now of all times to adhere to his personal motto.

"Seems you have some brave students Kakashi, though bravery is over rated in the ninja world." Zabuza said, he created another clone and relayed the same instructions to it as the other one. Naruto and co were already prepared.

"Ready Sasuke?" the blonde asked. Sasuke nodded. "Let's do this." Naruto said with a determined. Naruto shushin'ed forward, splitting the clone in half with his trusty Zanpakuto, it dissolved. He disappeared and reappeared, in front of Zabuza. He dodged the man's sword and jumped backwards with a smirk. "Now Sasuke." He called.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Sasuke blew the fire which went in a straight line, Zabuza noticed it was coming right at him but he couldn't let go of the prison or else Kakashi would escape. The fire came closer and the man was already feeling the heat. He jumped back, releasing Kakashi, but the fire still followed.

"What the..." was all he managed to get out before the force of the fire ball hit him head on. He flew back with an explosion. Naruto sighed and Kakashi escaped from the water.

"Brilliant plan." He told his students, Sasuke and Sakura were still by Tazuna's side guarding, Naruto was smirking in pride.

"I told him not to under estimate us." Naruto said. There was a sinister chuckling and the Konoha ninja went on guard once more.

"It seems I was wrong about your students Kakashi, especially that blonde."Zabuza said. Kakashi stood in front of Naruto flaring his Sharingan.

"Your fight is with me." The silver haired nin said. Zabuza shrugged. And began rapidly performing hand seals. Kakashi mirrored him.

"Suiton: suiryuudan." They chorused, two water dragons rose up and cancelled each other out.

"Impressive." Zabuza said complimenting Kakashi, the sharingan was taking its toll on the other jounin and it was getting noticeable. Kakashi panted. Zabuza went through the hand seal again and Kakashi copied. The water dragon's clashed again. Under that cover Kakashi disappeared, he was about to deliver the fatal strike to Zabuza but two senbon pierced his neck and struck him dead.

Naruto gasped and went on guard, wondering if this unknown assailant wanted to take care of them also. A lithe hunter nin dropped from the trees, he landed in a crouch and bowed at the Konoha ninja. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, something wasn't right.

"The mist village thanks you for helping in the capture of this wanted man." The hunter said with another bow. He picked up the body and disappeared in a shushin. Kakashi stumbled on his feet and Naruto and Sasuke caught him before he could fall.

"I used too much chakra during the battle, I'm afraid you'd have to carry me." Kakashi said with a chuckle. Then he passed out.

"I'll carry him." Naruto said. Sasuke hn'ed, and left him to carry Kakashi on his back. Naruto huffed at the man on him. "Tazuna, if you would please lead us to your home, so that I may begin healing him." Naruto said, the man snapped out of his stupor of watching someone get killed before his eyes and also watching the remarkable fighting abilities the children before him possessed.

"R-Right, on we go then." The man said.

**And that's part one of the wave arc, hope part two won't take as long to write.**


End file.
